Something Scary
by Riapariome
Summary: Vegeta is confused: What the buck is Halloween!  Rated T for cursing and stuff.
1. GO SHOPPING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ. NOW THAT YOU LOOK AT IT, I DON'T OWN MUCH. JUST THE IDEA.**

**()_()  
>(0.O)<strong>

**LUV THE BUNNY.**

**I COMMAND YOU.**

* * *

><p>Something Scary…..<p>

"VEGETA!"Bulma yelled.

Vegeta winced at the level of her voice," What do you want now, woman?". He looked out the door of their room to see his 'damsel in distress' coming down the hallway. Looking at her curiously, he wondered what she wanted and why she yelled at the level Kakkarot's harpy of a wife.

"Yes, my sweet," he said sarcastically.

" Go to the frickin' store and go get the frickin' candy for the fuckin' kids," she ordered with a dangerous edge to her voice. Normally, no one would dare talk back to her in that voice, but Vegetta dared

"No, you do it," he replied simply. For Bulma, that was the last straw.

"No, because I'M carrying YOUR FUCKING KID!" Bulma screeched. Vegeta looked at her with a smirk on his face, "So?"

" If you," Bulma threatened, "don't get y our lazy ass up now, you'll get the couch for a week!"

Knowing he couldn't get out of that situation, he groaned and got up. As he was putting his coat on, he dicided to asak her an 'important' question.

"Why the hell do we celebrate Halloween anyways?"

Looking up from her bulging tummy, Bulma looked up with a confused face, " What do you mean?''

" I mean, why do you wear costumes and collect candy and such?"

" I really don't know, but I partially do. In the olden days, the celebrated 'All Hallows Eve'. It was a holiday to welcome spirts who didn't make it anywhere or ward away evil spirits before All Saints Day. Something like theat."

" But why do I have to get candy for the kids?"

" Candy is their lives! As a child, it's one of the most important things."

" I never had candy."

" Well, since you did train for all your childhood- wait, you've never had candy?" Vegeta shook his head no.

" And you've been living with kids for how long- 15- no, was it 17? Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

The purple haired warrior arrived right on the spot, with his best friend's niece, "Yeah, mom?"

"How old are you?"

"Um, 23. Why?" (AN: I know, by the time he's 23, Bulla is like 12 as well as Pan, but let's just keep it this way,: Pan and Bulla are 21 , Goten is 22, and the parents range from 39-44.'Kay?)

" it's just that your father has been living with kids for 23 years, but he hasn't eaten candy."

Once Trunks heard this, he and Pan started bursting in laughter.

"Ha! Vegeta hasn't eaten CANDY, but he always steals food! What a lugh!" PAn giggled.

"_What a laugh,_" Vegeta mimicked. Rolling his eyes, he walked up, punched Trunks in the stomach and walked out to the car.

_At The Store_

" Why the hell is this fuckin' holiday so important," Vegeta mumbled while listening to music on his iPhone. Picking up some random chocolates and such, he headed to the c ash register.( AN: He picked up some stuff for his self too. XD). As he put the stuff on the conveyer belt thingy, he noticed some thing that annoyed him. The cashier had amask on but there was something familiar about him. Vegeta, who was very irritated at the point, grunted in frustration: Who was this person.

" That'll be $44.79," the cashier said. As soon as it- no HE spoke, Vegeta knew his was.

"What the buck?"

* * *

><p>Soooooooooo<p>

how was it?

Please R&R

If you don't, i'll send a horde of starving saiyans after you

No, seriously, plz r&r

or i won't write


	2. It's Halloween

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ. NOW THAT YOU LOOK AT IT, I DON'T OWN MUCH. JUST THE IDEA.**

**()_()  
>(0.O)<strong>

**LUV THE BUNNY.**

**I COMMAND YOU.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"What the buck?"

The cashier stared at Vegeta oddly. "What do you mean Vegeta?"

"w-W-What are you doing here, Kakarrot?"

"What else would I be doing? I'm working, silly." Goku replied.

"But, but you're an idiot. You've never earned a single penny in you whole life!"

" Yeah, but I really wanted to save my money to buy Chi Chi a nice Christmas present. That means **I **Get more food."

"I'm thinking it's not only for the food. You want to go BAM-BAM, right?"

"How dare you use such vile language!" An old lady standing behind Vegeta shunned, " You need to wash your mouth out with soap! Didn't your parents teach your better?"

" Well, my parents died, so shut your trap old lady!" he relied.

" Um.. Vegeta, I wouldn't do that….."

" Oh, you fresh brat!" The old lady grabbed something from her bag and sprayed it in Vegeta's eyes.

" Oh! What in the world is this?"

"It's pepper spray mixed with mace." said the old lady laughing. As she walked away, Vegeta cursed silently.

" Hmm, I know! You're one of the men who just screw their wives for no reason, right? Why don't you get a job here too?"

" Never, Kakakrot. If it means seeing that crone, no way!"

" Okay, then!" Goku said happily.

" Wait, if you got a job, are you, um one of them?" Goku nodded in response.

" Oh, you sick idiot!"

Vegeta walked away from the store, hatching a plan in his mind: this Halloween would be really fun.

Three days later.

Vegeta had been working on his costume for the past days. His long days in the lab, stealing and sneaking were the most thing done. Finally, it was time to try on the costume. He had to have someone see it before the big day, so he brought in his mother in-law.

"So, how is it?"

" Aw, it's perfect! You look so much alike."

" Don't tell, or else I'll kill you!"

"You can trust me, Vegeta!"

Halloween night.

Bulma tried to fit into the costume she had in store. She would be the scariest thing to Vegeta: The grim reaper. In her hands were a scythe made out of Saiyanite and one with a knife. She truly looked like Vegeta's worst nightmare. She had a dress similar to Morticia's and a cape which made her seem as a dark, evil creature. She had in mind to seduce him later in the dress. _Oh what wonderful things go on at holidays. _The only down sider was that she was pregnant. _Why do I have to be pregnant?_ she thought.

" Vegeta, I'm ready!" she yelled.

" Oh, there's no Vegeta here," a high pitched voice said.

"Vegeta, there's no jokes around here, show me your costume."

" Come outside, then."

As Bulma stepped outside, her curiosity turned into ferocious anger.

" Y-Y-Y- You look like ME!"

He was a spitting image of Bulma. Even the pregnancy. He even had the more loose fitting grim reaper costume for Bulma.

" I was searching for that!"

" _OH, I'm Bulma. I'm so smart and I can do shitty things ! Oh, and I'm pregnant so I'm moody and inexplicably horny at times!"_

All of a sudden, a dark aura filled the block. Bulma's face was dark*. Goku came flying down with Chi Chi and co. When he noticed the danger he backed away y.

"Vegeta: _What did you do?_" Goku whimpered.

"I dressed up as the scariest thing alive: a pregnant Bulma."

"_**You shouldn't have done that , Vegeta.**_" Bulma warned. She lifted up her scythe and threw it at Vegeta.

" Wait- no. BULMA!"

She had thrown various objects. We all know what happens:

_Three months later_

" I'm so sorry Bulma" Vegeta whispered.

" I don't care how many times you say sorry, after you're healed, you're getting the couch for 6 months."

"But-"

"It's your fault that you did that. Not mine. Not my fault that you landed in the hospital, so-" Before she could finish, she groaned in pain.

" What's wrong, Bulma."

" I think the baby's coming."

" Why now?"

" Gee, it's been 9 months, I wonder if it I'll wait for you." she said sarcastically.

"doctor," she yelled, "Could you wheel him out of here, he needs to be here for the birth of my child."

" Oh, Kami preserve me," Vegeta groaned.

* * *

><p>* Check on my profile, it's the fist thing on my message list. PLease check the picture.<p>

Should i continue?


End file.
